


Cynops

by ImperialMint



Series: each night brings the stars [marcoace week 2014] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Finger Sucking, Foot Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend told of a tree that gave birth to fruits of immense power. The firstborn - the power of life itself - carried the fruits across the globe to safety, the power of fire residing inside a mountain on the centre of an island. Years later, Ace's home island burns and there is nothing he can do to prevent the future from taking its toll. The government is coming and Ace learns that legends are far from just stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of MarcoAce week. This is late... but oh well! The theme for Day 1 was Fire, enjoy!
> 
> There is a bit of violence in here, but nothing overly graphic.
> 
> Also unbetaed so if there are any errors, please let me know.

The roar of fire and the screams of villagers filled Ace’s ear as his head bumped against his mother’s shoulder. Her breaths were coming short and fast; she’d been a village healer, not a runner. 

“It’s okay,” she said into his ear, kissing his cheek as she continued her scrambled run. They’d entered the mountain’s safety a while back, just like the majority of their island’s inhabitants, but it was clear they weren’t just here for the safety.

“Focus on me,” his mother said softy, and Ace turned his head away from the blazing island and to her warm eyes. “That’s a good boy, you’re doing so well.” 

Ace clung tighter and buried his head against her, only uncurling when he felt the air around him grow hotter and dryer. He peered to the side and his eyes widened as Ace saw they had entered the mountain, the volcano.

“The guardian of the mountain has fallen,” Rouge called out. Lava bubbled around them and she hitched Ace up, cradling him against her side so he could see as she did. “Gol D. Roger is dead.”

Dried tears stained her cheeks and Ace felt grief welling up in his own chest. They’d caught his father and slain him in some foreign town, far from his home and family.

“They have come for us,” Rouge continued, exhaustion creeping up on her. She set Ace on the ground carefully, letting him find his feet, before she fell to her knees, breathing heavy. “And for you.”

The mountain seemed to shift and rumble at her words. Ace clutched at his mother’s top, pressing against her side in fear.

“I know Roger is dead,” a deep voice said. It wasn’t loud, barely above a whisper, but it was a voice that could command entire worlds. Ace shuddered and felt his mother’s arm wrap around him protectively.

“And I know why you brought the boy here.” The mountain shook again and lava bubbled, steam hissing as lave hit the ground around them. The rumble was laughter, Ace realised. This wasn’t just a mountain. There was something here, something that had always been here.

“I will take the boy. When the full moon rises, bring him back,” the voice said and Rouge let out a sob of relief, clutching at Ace. She stood shakily, dragging him away from the bubbling lava, but they didn’t leave in time for Ace to miss the huge shape emerging and hurtling upwards, a deafening roar resounding over the island.

That night, the island was reduced to molten lava and ash, save for the lone mountain in the centre. The hundreds of government officials that had come to slay the people and rid the world of Gold Rogers legacy were destroyed in plumes of magma and fire, a colossal figure the sole protector of them all.

Ace watched his island burn from the mountain with his people. No one cried and no one feared for themselves, instead hope was planted in their chests and their lives were warmed by the fire that replaced their homes.

“You’ve saved us all, boy,” people Ace didn’t even know said and he grinned in return, proud to have protected his people, even if he had no idea what he’d done.

And then, midst the recovery and regrowth, Rouge led Ace back to the mountain when the moon was full above them. She returned to the village alone and Ace began to learn that the world he’d known was so very tiny.

**.**

The village elder was a stern, hard hitting man. After the island had burnt 14 years ago, the remaining inhabitants had come together to form a singular village, right under the mountain. No one had objected and Garp had been thrust forward to oversee them all. He’d been the best leader they could have had following Roger’s death and the island’s precarious place in the world, but it didn’t have to mean Ace particularly liked him.

“The government is stepping up its efforts to find the fruits,” Garp was saying, voice more of a drone than ever. “Which is why we need to make sure the truth of what happened 14 years ago is covered up.”

Not a single member of the world government had escaped that night. Their entire home had been reduced to a volcanic island, but what they had sacrificed had kept them alive. Ace had learnt a lot more since that night, more than anyone else.

“Whatever happens, we must protect the Guardian, even if it costs us our lives.” Murmurs of agreement spread around the hut and Ace slipped outside, knowing he wouldn’t be missed. Garp hadn’t even wanted him there, Ace had only gone to hide from Luffy.

“ACE!” speak of the devil. “Did Jii-chan send you out?” Luffy wound his arms around Ace, clinging to him as he walked to one of the huts on the outskirts of the village.

“Nah, he was going on about the same old thing, talking about things he doesn’t understand.” Ace twisted, managing to catch Luffy and pull him off with a triumphant smile. “Do you want lunch?”

Luffy barrelled into the hut Ace shared with his mother, instantly whirling into conversation, which meant Rouge was back from her healing duties. She smiled tiredly at Ace as he entered, patting Luffy fondly on the head.

“Are you staying tonight, Luffy?” she asked, though there was little point. Luffy stayed over most nights.

“It’s a full moon,” Luffy said, fingers stained purple with berries he’d found on the table. “And Jii-chan wants to lecture me about my plans.”

Rouge smiled softly and Ace rolled his eyes.

“Still sailing out to sea then?” he commented. Luffy had always planned to set sail and nothing could stop him. He’d been enamoured with the idea of one piece – a great treasure that could make him king of the seas. In another life, Ace might have set off for the ocean himself, but there was another path for him.

“I told him I’m going next week,” Luffy mumbled. “He thinks it’s a stupid idea.”

“He’s just worried,” Rouge said softly, ruffling Luffy’s hair as she rose from the table. She filled the kettle and set it to boil, preparing tea for them all. “He loves you very much.”

Ace sat at the table, gathering the kettle as he passed and pouring the tea. 

“Don’t leave before I get back,” Ace said and Luffy wiggled slightly, mouth too full to talk. “And if Jii-jii gives you any trouble, I’ll distract him so you can get away.” Luffy laughed at that, crushed berries splattering over the table. Rouge wiped the spots calmly, used to messy eating habits.

“We’ll hold you a going away party,” she said and Luffy turned to her, eyes wide with excitement.

“Will there be meat?” he asked and she nodded, eyes crinkled in mirth.

Growing up had been hard. After his father had been executed, Rouge had tried to guide him and protect him as any mother would. Her long hours as a healer and Ace’s duties to the mountain had pulled them apart, but Ace loved his mother more than anyone. Well, perhaps the same amount as he loved Luffy.

When he was ten, Rouge had sat him down and told him the legacy his father had passed to him and why going to the mountain was so important. Ace had known, in a roundabout way, but hearing it clearly had been an eye opener. Their life could have been so much harder.

Their world was controlled by a force known as the world government. They were forceful, destroyed any hint of opposition for the ‘greater good’ and had been working on a far more sinister plan for years. 

It had begun with the destruction of Ohara, Ace had learnt. When all had been created, the Tree of Knowledge had borne fruits. These fruits had grown and from them had emerged beings of great power, beings that guarded their people and their homes.

Ohara had burnt years ago, the tree blown to pieces. It would never bear anymore fruit, but the guardians that already existed were enough, or so Ace had been assured.

Not every island was home to a guardian. Not all the guardians needed an island for a home, for that matter. Ace had heard stories of the government trying to trap a huge water creature, half-human and half fish, unsuccessfully. It was the guardian of the waters and knew how to out manoeuvre the government easily, with an entire ocean to hide in. Others weren’t so lucky, however.

So the legend goes that the tree produced a single fruit, and from it emerged an egg. When the edge hatched, a blazing blue and yellow bird flew to its mother’s branches, tail sweeping over buds and coaxing the tree to produce more fruit. The bird had carried each of its siblings to their current homes, hundreds of years before the government even knew of the tree’s existence. When it had finished, the bird disappeared, the guardian of life fading from the minds of people.

Ace didn’t know if he quite believed the story about the tree and the bird, but he did believe that there were powers far beyond imagination in the world. He knew because he’d seen it, trained under it, and was guided by its power.

The mountain was there for a good reason. It had been a dormant volcano years ago, which was apparently why it had been chosen. Ace had been told that the bird had dropped something into the mountain and it had fallen, burrowing deep into the ground until it had hit such wonderful warmth. It had fed off of the earth’s molten core, growing and emerging into the mountain, bringing the volcano to life once again.

A dragon lived in the mountain, the guardian of fire and the protector of their island. It had brought the government to their knees after Roger’s death and if it should ever fall into the government’s hands then all would be lost.

“I’m going to the mountain,” Ace said and Luffy reached for his tea, drinking it happily. There was no need for waste when Monkey D. Luffy lived in your village.

“Take care,” Rouge said, standing and kissing Ace on the forehead as he gathered his supplied. “And tell the guardian I wish him well.”

Luffy walked with him as Ace made his way to the overgrown path that would take him into the heart of the mountain. Luffy had never asked to come and Ace thanked him for that. Luffy understood what was important and he gave Ace one last hug before slipping off to cause more trouble in the village. Ace was left alone and he strode forwards confidently, darkness beginning to fall around him.

By the time he reached the inside of the mountain, the moon was high and bright. The scent of sulphur and heavy heat of the lava was a comfort to Ace and he walked into the cave at ease.

“I’m here, sensei,” he called, looking across the lava as it began to shift and bubble. Even though Ace had seen it so many times before, he was always captivated when seeing the dragon emerge from bright ruby liquid. 

“Ace,” it greeted quietly, voice bone-shuddering. It slipped through the magma as if it were water and climbed out, huge frame dwarfing Ace. Even its smallest talon was larger than Ace and he craned his neck upwards to catch the dragon’s eye.

Its body was armoured, legs stubby and muscled. It was long, enough so that it could coil itself and propel its flight. It had flat teeth, to grind up rocks the dragon had once said, and the thinnest nostrils Ace had seen on any animal. 

“This will likely be the last time we meet like this,” the dragon said, dipping its tail back into the lava and hunkering down. “The government are moving. The guardian of life has been awakened and it is almost time.”

The dragon’s voice was full of excitement, more alive than Ace had ever heard it.

“Tonight I will explain to you how a contract with a guardian works.” Steam curled from the dragon’s mouth and Ace felt gooseflesh rise across his body. The dragon had first mentioned it years ago, but he’d never divulged details. Now, it seemed Ace would finally know everything.

“Guardians cannot act alone. We are a power, not a creature of ourselves. I have this form, but only because it is the most convenient form to ensure I form a contract. If I lived in the sky I would have wings, if I lived in the ground I would be blind and if I was in the sea I would have gills.” The dragon gave a huff of laughter. “My power is that of fire.”

Ace knew this, of course. He’d seen the dragon burn his island to save them and watched the dragon for years. It commanded fire as if fire was a child’s plaything.

“I cannot use my power unless I am bonded to a human, however.” The dragon’s ember eyes stared down at Ace and he looked back. He’d shed his fear when he was six and the dragon had pinned him against the ground, staring openly into his soul to judge him. The dragon wouldn’t hurt him.

“Your father was my last contract holder. If the government had not slain him then perhaps he could have used my power fully.” The dragon let his back legs slip back into the magma, eyes closing for a moment in bliss. “I cannot be in two places at once and he knew that if he used my power, your people would have died too.”

All Ace could remember of his father was a dark moustache, a booming laugh and rough, careful hands. There had been love in his heart and he’d loved his home, protecting it to the very end.

“How were you able to use your power then?” Ace challenged and the mountain rumbled with the dragon’s laugh.

“Your father’s blood runs through you and Roger had just died. If your mother hadn’t brought you here, though, I would have been useless.” The dragon shifted in the lava, sending molten liquid spilling onto the rocks. Ace shuffled back slightly, knowing how dangerous the lava was.

“If I was asked to burn even the tiniest thing now I wouldn’t be able to, even though you are Roger’s son.” The dragon brought his head down low. “We could make a contract.”

Ace narrowed his eyes, waving his hand and dissipating the smoke the dragon had breathed at him.

“What would I gain from it? What would you gain from it?” Ace wasn’t going to walk into this blind. The dragon had spent his childhood telling him the dangers guardians faced and how dangerous the world government were. Ace needed a good reason if he was to have them snapping at his heels.

“Anyone can make a contract with a guardian. A member of the world government could easily enter a contract and control my power… or any guardians’ power.” The dragon turned his gaze upwards. “I wouldn’t be used to slay my siblings and you would gain a way to protect the ones you love.”

Ace rolled his eyes.

“The world government has forgotten about us. No one has been on this island for years.” He crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the dread that was taking shape in his stomach.

“You are a fool,” the dragon said, snarling down at him. Flames licked against its teeth and Ace let his hands fall to his side. The dragon had never been this angry before.

“The world government has always been watching. They know who you are, they know who your father was and they know that you have the power to control me with ease.” The dragon let the flames die, looking at Ace with distain. “I didn’t spend 14 years telling you stories and training you so that you would become an idiot.”

The dragon sunk a little more into the lava, front claws digging at the earth.

“They will be here soon. They plan to subdue the guardians and destroy any that will not bend. To do that they are going to open the End Points, giant volcanos that will turn even the seas to hardened lava. Nothing will survive in their wake.” The dragon let out a deep sigh.

“Do you know how many of my siblings they have tortured and killed? They have control over the End Points, it is but a child’s game to them.” The dragon’s claws dug a little deeper and its voice tightened. “They haven’t found an opposition yet, but if we make this contract, you will be able to stop them.”

It wasn’t really a choice, not when his family’s lives were on the line. If Ace could do anything to protect his mother and Luffy then he would, even if he had to make a contract with a mass of fire and power.

“What do I have to do?” Ace said and the dragon laid its head on the ground, eye peering down at Ace.

“We will burn,” it said, opening its huge maw. “And then you will take the present into yourself.”

With that, the dragon unleashed its fire into the mountain. It licked at the sides, roaring as it hit stone, clawing upwards to the night sky. Ace had a moment to wonder what the island’s inhabitants would thing before the fire came down on him. 

He expected pain, he expected to be screaming on the floor in agony and he expected to die. What he didn’t expect was for the fire to surround and consume him, harmless to its chosen wielder. Ace’s vision became flames, the mountain and the dragon vanishing from site until a dark shape formed just before him. He reached out, the fire burning out when the object fell into his hand.

It was light and fit neatly into his palm. Bright orange and warm, Ace knew this had to be the present the dragon had spoken of – what was left of the dragon.

Inside of this object, this fruit, was the power the dragon had used to melt their island. It was a power of devastation, but also a power Ace would use to protect the world.

The fruit was dry and bitter as he broke into it and Ace held back the urge to gag as a terrible taste spread across his palate. He wanted to spit it out, but knew that he had to eat it – it was what the dragon had been planning for years since Roger had died.

Ace’s stomach felt tight and he was fearful that he’d throw up. Just as he moved to cup a hand over his mouth, the nausea dissipated and instead Ace felt the heat of a thousand suns glowing inside of him, acquainting itself with his body. 

Just as with the flames from before, the heat didn’t hurt. It was part of him now; a contract that had been fully formed and sealed. Ace realised now that Roger couldn’t have held a full contract, not if the dragon had still taken form. 

There was something else Ace could feel. There was a darkness on the horizon, something terrible approaching, and he hoped his new power could take whatever it was on.

**.**

Ace spent the remainder of the full moon in the mountain. No one had been to investigate what the fire from the first night had been – no one came up to the mountain aside from Ace, well aware of what (had) lived there – and Ace had been able to learn how to control his fire. His control was decent, though Ace planned to return as much as he could to perfect it.

When dawn broke, Ace stretched out, waving farewell to the lava pits (and they looked so strange and lonely without the huge dragon bathing in them). He descended back to his village, slipping into his house without catching anyone’s attention and smiling as he saw his mother fast asleep.

She’d been good to him, protecting him from angry villagers who had lost their homes and blamed Roger. Some had wanted to kill him, but Rouge had reasoned and fought, reminding each and every one that they would have lost someone they loved or even themselves had Rouge not helped them. They’d hidden away after that, ashamed of wanting to kill a child for ridiculous reasons.

Ace set about preparing some breakfast and Rouge woke with a smile.

“It’s good to have you home,” she said, as she always did when Ace returned from the mountain. “We all saw the fire, but I knew you would be okay.”

Ace set down bowls of porridge, rushing through an explanation of what had happened. Rouge’s lips tightened through the account and she looked away when he had finished.

“So they’re definitely coming?” she said, fear clear in her voice. “And you’re sure only you can stop them?”

She looked so worried and tired, Ace thought. Even if he had no real idea what to do himself, he wouldn’t let her know that. 

“I know what to do,” Ace said, half-lying. “The dragon had been training me. Whatever happens, we’ll all be okay.”

Rouge looked at him with wide, sad eyes, as if she knew everything, but she said nothing else, finishing her breakfast instead.

“Luffy’s been almost uncontrollable,” she said a little while later, the bowls drying on the side and Ace dozing lightly. “He’s already begun packing his boat for the journey.”

Ace smiled.

“You know how he is,” he said and she hummed.

“Perhaps you should go with him,” Rouge said, and it wasn’t the first time she’d suggested such a thing. “You don’t have to say anything, before we start arguing. Just think it over, you’re not going to achieve your goal staying on this island, after all.”

Rouge smiled at him and walked over, kissing his forehead.

“I have to tend to some patients. I’ll see you tomorrow night at Luffy’s party.” Rouge picked up her large medical bag and was off, leaving Ace alone. 

The day passed as it always did. Luffy found him quickly and made quick work of discovering Ace’s fire. Unlike Rouge, Luffy had demanded to see it and he’d soon been asking if he could roast food over Ace and other pointless questions. Ace had refused and Luffy had sulked for a few seconds, growing bored of that easily.

Ace was left alone for most of the following day. Luffy was leaving that night and he’d been held back by Garp, probably for a hundred thousand rules to be told, rules Luffy would never listen to. Ace tended to their small holding and tidied the house up, time flying quickly. 

Dusk came before he knew it and Ace grabbed the meat he’d prepared especially for the occasion, heading to the central part of the village.

“Ace!” Luffy called, other members of the village waving at him happily. Rouge was speaking to a group of people – healers too – and she spared a smile for him as he moved to Luffy’s side.

“Here you go, you pest,” Ace said, laughing as Luffy wrapped his arms around him, fingers reaching for the meat. 

“I’ll miss you,” Luffy mumbled, mouth full. “But I’m going to have an adventure!”

Ace laughed again, hugging Luffy tightly. 

“You’ll have the best adventures,” he agreed, releasing Luffy as Garp stalked past, looking like an agitated beast. “What’s up with Jii-jii?”

Luffy shrugged, eyes narrowing as he looked at Garp. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good, not from the way Garp’s shoulders were tensed.

The night grew darker and the drink flowed freely. Ace laughed with friends, feasted with Luffy and danced with Rouge around a hue pyre in the middle. It was the happiest the village had been for a long time and Ace wished it could go on forever.

Of course, nothing could last forever. Ace had been about to fill his cup with more ale when Garp arrived at his shoulder, eyes wild and body tense.

“Follow me,” he said, leaving no room for objection. The slight buzz the ale had given him was sapped away as Garp led him away from the celebrations and to the edge of the village.

“The world government is coming,” Garp said and Ace felt a chill crawl down his spine. “There is an agent here now, an old friend of mine who owed me a favour. They came to warn me and now I’m warning you.”

He lay a heavy hand on Ace’s shoulder, planting the burden of the world.

“They won’t hesitate to kill you now you’ve taken on that power.” Ace didn’t ask how Garp knew, there was no time. “Take Luffy’s boat and get out to sea now. It’s not registered, no one will know that it came from our island.”

Ace moved to shake his head, but Garp twisted his mouth, almost snarling at him.

“I can build another boat, I can’t bring you back from the dead. Go!” He pushed Ace, sending him away from the village. “Find a cove and settle for a few days or leave forever – it doesn’t matter. Just get off of this island right now.”

Ace ran. He’d never seen Garp so desperate and he knew that the world government were coming. Garp wouldn’t have been so desperate if they weren’t and Ace… he couldn’t threaten his family. So he ran, feet speeding down the path to the harbour ignoring the laughter and the celebration he was leaving behind.

He’d find a hidden cove somewhere, tuck himself away and hide for a few days. His mother would be safe with Luffy and Garp and Luffy would forgive him for borrowing his boat for a few days. There would be provisions on board and everything would be okay. It had to be.

Except Ace’s plan never set off. The harbour was full of soldiers already, Garp’s warning hours too late. They never would have stood a chance, if Ace hadn’t come down to greet them, but now he could at least stop them getting to his family.

“Stay where you are!” someone shouted, and Ace came to a standstill, arms raised. He was on the edge of the harbour, boats surrounding him. The government’s boat was built for speed and Ace knew there was no way his small boat would outrun it.

He could destroy them first though, Ace thought. His fire could burn their ship up faster than they could ever imagine and he could roast them just as easily.

“The cannons are ready Vice Admiral!” a voice shouted and Ace balled his hands into fists, gritting his jaw. The ship had cannons, plenty of them. “Our reserve force is waiting out at sea too, they have their cannons ready.”

A man stepped into view, eyes set on Ace with a cold glare.

“I am Vice Admiral Doberman. We are here for the one who can control fire at will, and we are unafraid to blast this island into the ocean.” Doberman shifted his arm and a cannon was fired, cannonball hurtling into the island. It exploded and Ace heard screams follow. He prayed no one had been hurt, but he knew now that these people weren’t here to make empty threats.

Ace had to get off of this island. If he could lead them to the open ocean, he could burn them and everyone would be safe. He grinned, letting flames lick at his clenched fists, leaving Doberman no doubt as to who he was.

“So you’re the fire-wielder,” he said, lips twisting into a sick grin. “Fleet Commander Akainu asked us to take you alive, though I would have enjoyed knocking you down.”

Doberman raised his arm and Ace let his fire drop.

“Lock him up. He won’t fight while we have the cannons pointed at his island,” Doberman said, smile spreading across his lips as his soldiers moved to lock Ace in thick handcuffs. He paled as the handcuffs touched his skin, fire slipping away from his grasp. He fell to one knee, breathing heavily as panic set in.

Doberman loomed over him, teeth glinting as he gave an order to load Ace onto the ship.

“Burn all their boats as well,” he said and Ace felt every hope die, fear taking his place.

Oh how wrong the dragon had been.

**.**

As he woke groggily, Ace realised he must have passed out while Doberman had dragged him onto the ship. He tried to move his arms from behind his back and was met with resistance, the power-sapping cuffs still latched to his wrists.

“They were pretty rough with you, you’ll want to stretch out a bit before you try moving,” an amused voice said and Ace’s head snapped to the side. A man with blond hair on the top of his head was chained beside him, cuffs attached to the wall with a thick iron chain. He looked remarkably comfortable for being a prisoner, legs stretched out and pose relaxed.

“My name’s Marco,” he said. “I’m afraid they didn’t tell me your name, unless it’s ‘piece of shit’, of course.” 

Marco seemed decent, Ace thought. But then again he’d thought the government would let him use his powers even if they captured him, and look at where that had got him.

“No, my name’s Ace,” Ace said, eyes drifting to Marco’s open shirt and the huge tattoo on his chest. He wondered if Marco held a power, but he wouldn’t dare ask. If Marco found out about his powers from the government it was an unavoidable issue, but Ace wouldn’t let people know if he could avoid it.

Besides, Marco could be an enemy too.

“Whatever you’ve done, you’ve pissed that lot off more than I did.” Marco closed his eyes, leaning back with a smile. “And that’s saying something.”

Ace didn’t say anything, unsure what exactly Marco meant.

“I wouldn’t worry too much though. It won’t be too long before my nakama come and collect us.” Marco’s smile was confident and Ace wondered who exactly this man was that he could have so much faith.

So, of course, Ace had to ask.

Marco’s eyes opened, curiosity in them.

“I’m the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates,” Marco announced, pride lacing his words. They were meaningless to Ace, though, and Marco’s head tilted.

“I’ve never met anyone who hadn’t heard of Whitebeard before,” he said slowly and Ace looked away, ashamed for no reason. It was hardly his fault he’d never heard of Whitebeard.

“I come from an island,” Ace said. “Baterilla.”

Marco’s eyes widened slightly and he looked away.

“The one with the huge mountain,” he commented and Ace prepared himself for any comment of mysterious fire or a dragon, but none came. 

“You know,” Marco began, but he lapsed into silence as the heavy door was pulled open, Doberman stomping inside with a content smile on his lips.

“You should be honoured,” he began and Ace fought to roll his eyes. He wanted more time alone with Marco, time they could use to plan how to get off this ship. “Akainu himself is coming to greet you.”

“You really did piss someone off,” Marco muttered and Doberman turned to him sharply.

“It seems we still haven’t beaten that mouth out of you,” he hissed and Ace glanced at Marco’s cocky smirk. They certainly hadn’t beaten anything out of Marco, he thought.

“It’s not often the great Akainu removes himself from his perch of justice to mix with the common rabble,” Marco said blandly. “The only time he gets involved is when he sees his true justice.”

Marco finished with a smile and Doberman’s expression had changed dramatically. His jaw was clenched and there was nothing but anger in his eyes.

“Tie him to the main mast, let him bake for a few hours. Don’t give him water today or any food for the next three days. Perhaps then you’ll learn your lesson about speaking on topics you have no knowledge of.” Doberman lashed out and two soldiers stepped forward, unchaining Marco from the wall and leading him from the room. He went quite happily, something Ace couldn’t understand considering the punishment he was about to be dealt.

“You don’t even know what Akainu sent you to hunt and my captain controls the power of the tremor fruit. Do you think he’d let his crew stumble around blindly?” Marco still made no move to struggle and turned to Ace as he was pushed from the door, winking to him.

Ace was left with a red-faced Doberman and confusion. Doberman looked down at him before turning on his heel, slamming the door shut as he left.

Unsure what exactly had just transpired, Ace sagged back against the wall, needing a moment to take everything in. He’d been taken from his home, with his permission, and chained up powerless disregarding any plans he’d made of escaping. He’d woken up and in the space of under an hour, met a strange man who claimed he knew of powers like Ace’s and hardly batted an eyelash when threatened with severe punishment.

Marco was either very stupid or powerful enough to face whatever threatened them with ease. Ace just hoped Whitebeard and his pirates would end up on the same side as he.

The day passed slowly. Bread and water was given to Ace, but aside from that interaction, no one came in the room. It was boring and Ace found his mind wandering.

What was Luffy doing? All the boats had been burnt and he wondered if Garp would think he’d done it. No – Luffy’s boat hadn’t been touched so Garp would surely know he’d been taken. Ace didn’t think that was reassuring. 

And his mother. Was Rouge mourning for a son who might have died or was she tending to her patients with a smile, as always? Ace hoped that she believed in him enough to think that he was still alive. 

“-the signs are pretty telling and really your cook should get himself to a doctor. I can’t believe you don’t have a proper medic on board, what would happen if you died.” Ace looked up as Marco was escorted in by a large soldier, hands shaking as they chained him back up. 

“Death is no laughing matter on the sea,” Marco continued, calling after the soldier as they left quickly, closing the door soundly. The cheerful smile Marco had been wearing slipped and he sighed as he leant against his chains.

“Rule number one,” he said softly, sounding a lot more tired than he had a moment ago. “Never let them see how much they’ve got to you. Pretend you’re dumb as shit and get them to underestimate you.”

Marco paused, clearing his throat with a noise that sounded painful. Ace looked down to the water they’d brought him, relief soothing him as he saw it was still half-full. The soldiers had separated his hands earlier, allowing him movement, even if he had to pull heavy chains to do so, and Ace reached for his cup. It didn’t matter if Marco ended up an enemy, Ace wouldn’t let him die.

“The only person on this ship who won’t be underestimating us will be Doberman. Let the rest talk shit about me, it’ll only hurt them worse when we escape.” Marco paused again, eyes wide as Ace held the cup to his chest.

“I don’t need the rest. It’s got to be pretty hot and dry out there, you take the rest.” Ace felt the cup leave his hands and he watched in fascination as Marco drank slowly, not a drop spilt.

“How long will your nakama take to get here?” Ace said, hoping his voice wasn’t as desperate as he felt. He missed the fire inside of him, missed having control and, most of all, missed his freedom. Escaping with Marco would get these damned chains off of him and give him an option.

“Considering you’re finally on board, they should be here within a day.” Marco placed the cup on the floor and closed his eyes, ignoring Ace’s stare.

What was that supposed to mean, Ace wondered. He didn’t question it though, instead he closed his eyes and let the ship lull him to sleep, mind trying to dissect and understand everything Marco had said.

**.**

Ace woke to shouts and panic. Doberman himself stood by the open door, rage clear on his face.

“You,” he hissed, storming to stand before Marco.

Ace watched, helpless, as Doberman pulled his sword from his side and held it before him.

“Akainu won’t be happy, but I’ll just have to execute you now. He’ll be happy that justice was served.” Without preamble, Doberman moved forward as cannon-fire surrounded Ace’s senses. The chains left him groggy and drained of energy and he could only watch helplessly as the blade moved forwards, piercing Marco’s chest with ease.

There was no sound of pain or despair. A man outside shouted that the ship had been invaded and Doberman turned to Ace with a growl, wrenching his sword clean of Marco. Ace expected to see blood to pour over the mark Marco had been so proud to display to the world, yet his eyes widened as he saw something very different on Marco’s chest.

Blue flames glistened where the sword had broken skin and Marco smiled grimly.

“You never chained me with kairoseki. I never gave you a reason, but your slip lets me use my powers.” Marco stood, kicking Doberman squarely in the stomach. Marco then wrenched his arms free of the cuffs in a move Ace didn’t follow through, but the fire coating Marco’s lower arms when he was free said enough.

Marco looked like a demon, Ace thought. He’d seen a dragon bathe in the ash of an entire island, but he had never felt the fear he felt now. This was something entirely different, something he had no hope of winning against.

Doberman made to stand up, but Marco pinned him on the floor again, a bone snapping in the darkness. Ace guessed it was his leg – or perhaps hip – from the way Doberman fell to his side and began dragging his body to his discarded sword.

“You can report to Akainu directly,” Marco said and turned his attention to Ace. His fire died down and he reached a hand out to the wall, making a noise of disapproval.

“You’re going to have to carry these chains. Someone will undo them on Oyaji’s ship, but I can’t get you out of them here.” He looked genuinely regretful and Ace knew he had to take a chance. He’d risk potential freedom even if it meant following a demon.

“Good,” Marco said when Ace nodded. “If you feel like you’re about to drop down, tell me. I’m getting you to the Moby Dick even if I have to drag you there.”

The blue flames returned, but they weren’t as bright. Ace saw something shift behind them, Marco’s legs changing. He moved behind Ace quickly, kicking the wall. It shattered on impact and Marco handed the chains over to Ace. Where his legs had been were two scaled legs ending in sharp talons, bird legs if Ace had ever seen any. He looked at Marco, hefting heavy chains over his shoulders, and decided that perhaps now wasn’t the best time to ask about it.

No one made to stop them as they left their prison. Marco led the way, keen eyes picking out a path for them and Ace watched as soldiers fought Whitebeard’s men all around him, blood staining the wood of the deck.

“Marco!” a man with a long moustache said, his sword dripping with blood. “There’s two boats just below. Oyaji isn’t far out. You leave and we’ll clean up here. I’m assuming you want a few left to tell Akainu?”

Marco nodded and the man rested a hand on his shoulder, glancing curiously at Ace.

“I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man dipped his head before swinging his sword slowly, lazily stopping a soldier in their tracks.

Ace couldn’t wait to get these chains off. Whatever he was about to step into, these people weren’t going to be taken for idiots. At least being given the option to use his fire would settle a little of the fear in Ace’s stomach.

“You heard him,” Marco said quietly. “We’ll head back first. Vista will make sure there’s no documents here or any evidence that would be useful for us. Doberman will be enough for Akainu.” Marco flashed him a quick smile, stopping as they reached the edge of the boat.

“This would be a lot easier if we could swim,” Marco muttered and Ace raised an eyebrow in question. Marco seemed surprised and a frown creased his brow.

“Our powers prevent us from swimming,” he clarified. “The cuffs on your hands work to the same effect. The sea prevents us using our powers and the government leapt on that.”

Hopping onto the side of the ship, Marco adjusted the ladder the other Whitebeard men had used. 

“I’ll go first and help you down. The chains will be heavy, but don’t worry – I’ll catch them.” Marco navigated down and stepped on the smaller of the two boats with ease. 

Of course, Ace was well aware how much trust he’d put in Marco the past day or so. If it had been anyone else, or if Ace had tried to explain it, he’d consider himself a madman. Marco was Marco though and Ace felt as if he knew he could trust him, as if Marco would never do anything to hurt him.

Ace snorted as he began his descent. The rope ladder was coarse under his hands and he thanked it for the reality check. Marco was a stranger, one who probably wanted to use Ace for one thing or another. He could hurt Ace easily.

The chain slipped from his shouders and Ace gripped to the rope tightly, anticipating being pulled down. A call from below sounded and Ace was pulled back, but not as harshly as he’d expected.

“I’ve got you,” Marco said from below and Ace’s stomach twisted. He moved his feet lower and lower trying not to think about the quickened beat of his heart or how his common sense had apparently betrayed him. Marco was dangerous and a potential threat, nothing more.

When his feet hit the wood of the boat, Marco handed Ace his chains, gesturing for him to sit.

“I’ll row. You have enough on your hands with those chains,” Marco said, but Ace was done letting Marco play hero.

“There’s four oars in here. We’ll get there quicker if I help.” Ace set his oars against the water, tilting his head. “Or are you scared that I’ll out-row you?”

Marco’s eyebrow raised slightly before he grinned, pulling his own oars out, matching Ace’s pace fluidly. And if, perhaps, Ace liked the way that Marco’s muscles stretched then he would enjoy it for the moment and tuck it away when the moment was over. It didn’t make Marco any less of an enemy.

It wasn’t hard to miss the Moby Dick, especially in broad daylight. Ace had first assumed it was part of an island, but it had become increasingly clearer that it was a huge ship, larger than any ship Ace had seen before.

Whitebeard was a formidable man.

Leg holds patterned the side of the ship and Marco used them to pull their little boat to a large opening, revealing a small docking system inside of the ship. A group were there and they tossed ropes out to Marco, pulling their boat into the Moby Dick and helping Marco onto the ship proper. Their hands stilled when they saw Ace and he laid a hand on the thick chain around his neck. Secretly it hurt like hell, but he wouldn’t show any weakness in front of these people.

“The cuffs need to be broken,” Marco said, offering his own hand to Ace when it was clear the other weren’t going to. “Where’s Jozu?”

Apparently Jozu was up on top deck and Marco nodded for Ace to follow him, running a hand through his hair with downturned lips.

“Akainu’s had us on edge for a while now. I can’t talk about it clearly in the open, but I promise you’ll learn everything.” Marco looked at the hand he’d run through his hair. “I promise you a shower too, I bet you’re feeling as filthy as I am.”

Ace was. 

They made their way onto the deck above and Ace couldn’t help but stare at the huge ship. There were many of Whitebeard’s crew around and they all greeted Marco cheerfully. There was respect in their greetings, but none that would give away Marco’s position. Perhaps Whitebeard and his men operated differently to how Ace had envisioned.

He’d imagined a gruff crew, one of demons and incredible training regimes. Ace had imagined a crew that put their hierarchy above all else and he could never have guessed Marco would be treated as any other member.

They made their way over to a large, heavy-set man. He nodded at Marco and then looked at Ace’s cuffs.

“I’m guessing you’d like me to remove them?” he asked and Marco nodded. “Stand still and raise your arms. It may be a little painful, but I’ll make it as quick as I can.”

Ace stretched his arms out, the chain falling from his neck with a loud clunk. He waited for the man and watched in curiosity as he held a hand over the chains, one underneath. He moved his arm up and brought it back down quickly, the sound of iron chains breaking ringing in Ace’s ears.

And then Ace felt the warmth of his fire return, spreading through him slowly. He could smell the mountain with its lava and feel the hot breath of the dragon on his skin. Ace closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, strength returning to him.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, opening his eyes and bowing his head. The man showed him his palms, coated in a shining stone.

“I am Diamond Jozu,” he said, “I apologise if there’s any bruising.”

Ace didn’t care if his wrists were bruised; he was free.

“We’re going to see Oyaji and then we’re going for a shower,” Marco announced. “Vista will be back soon, make sure his men get treated before he checks in with Oyaji. I’m not sure how long we’ll be.”

Jozu gave a slow nod, stern and emotionless. “I’ll deal with these too,” he said, referring to the chains.

“Come,” Marco said to Ace and he followed, shoulders straighter and head higher now he had no chains. He was an equal now, with the power of fire entrusted to him.

Marco led him inside the ship’s quarters. Ace could hear a loud voice protesting and a stern, female voice insisting he take something.

“Oyaji,” Marco said as he opened a large door. “Listen to the doctor.” 

A woman shot a smile at them over her shoulder and was able to inject her patient with a large syringe, what she’d apparently been trying to do for a while now.

“Thank you Marco,” the doctor said and she packed her instruments away. “Don’t stress yourself tonight, Oyaji,” she said before slipping past Ace and off down the hall.

“At least I didn’t have to drink some disgusting potion this time,” the huge man said – Whitebeard. “You’re finally back though, did Doberman pose more of a threat than you thought?”

Whitebeard laughed, the entire room shaking with his mirth. Ace looked at Marco, the smirk on his lips enough to dissipate any nerves Ace felt.

“I had to wait for Ace,” Marco said simply, glancing Ace’s way. “But he’s here now.”

Whitebeard’s heavy stare settled on Ace and he resisted the urge to flinch. Here was a man who had seen so much, governed so many and his stare was solely for Ace alone.

“So you are the child of fire,” he said, turning to Marco and nodding. Marco turned and left, and with him went any comfort Ace had felt. He made to call, but Whitebeard spoke first.

“Marco will wait outside for you. I want to explain a few things, things that you shouldn’t be kept in the dark about.” Whitebeard’s face softened and he gestured for Ace to sit in the chair at his bedside. “And forgive an old man for his questions, I’m not sure how much you may already know.”

And that was when Ace realised that Whitebeard hadn’t become so powerful by ruling with an iron fist. He had done it by being kind and stern handed when he needed to be, unconditionally loving his nakama and ruthless to anyone who opposed him.

“I know about the Tree of Knowledge, and the fruits it bore,” Ace began, voice firmer than he felt. Whitebeard nodded slowly, encouragingly. “When I was six, my father was executed by the world government and the agreement he’d made with the fruit,” it was hard to remember not to say dragon here , “fizzled out. My mother took me to the mountain, where the fruit had taken shape as a dragon and my blood allowed the dragon to burn the government hunting us.”

Ace frowned. “I went to the dragon every full moon after that. It told me of its creation and what the government had done, though I assumed they were stories.”

He’d grown up on stories of a mythical tree that had given great powers to the world, carried on the wind by an immortal bird. It was the stuff of legends and Ace had never believed the dragon truly – though words from a dragon’s mouth should have shaken any disbelief Ace had had.

“The last full moon, I went to the dragon as always and it told me the truth. It told me the world government had burnt the Tree of Knowledge and are seeking to destroy the powers left in the world. It said I needed to make a contract with it, so I did.” Ace wasn’t afraid of Whitebeard and he looked him in the eye, daring him to tell him what he did was wrong.

“You’ve got guts, kid,” Whitebeard said, laughter rumbling through the room. “Not everyone would take on such destructive power.”

“I’ve seen this power protect my entire island. It’s not destructive if it’s used in the right way,” Ace challenged and a smile spread over Whitebeard’s face.

“My power allows me to form vibrations – tremors – on anything. I could split the sky apart and cause tsunamis and earthquakes if I wished. There are quite a few with powers on this ship, safe from what the government has planned.” Whitebeard shifted, making a dissatisfied face as he moved some of the tubes connected to his arms.

“Akainu is the top man of this operation on the government’s side. He’s ruthless and will destroy anyone who has a power and isn’t on his side.” Whitebeard’s voice grew tight. “He’s been hunting your power since the day your father was killed.”

The room was silent and Ace shifted his feet, tucking them under his chair. He pulled his top lip into his mouth, releasing it slowly and burying his head in his hands.

“The dragon told me that I’d help, but it never said how.” He let his hands run through his hair and startled as a large, warm hand came to rest on his back.

“We’ll talk about our strategy tomorrow,” Whitebeard said, love and care radiating from his touch. “You could do with a wash, a proper meal and then some good sleep. Make the most of it while it’s relatively peaceful.”

He smiled and Ace stood, bowing his head. Whitebeard had shown him irrevocable kindness and Ace would do everything in his power to stop the evil that was approaching them.

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for giving me this chance.”

Whitebeard said nothing, but the smile and the look in his eyes would remain with Ace forever.

**.**

The thing about the Moby Dick was, it was an entirely new world, even for the most sea-experienced of people. There was always something to do, someone new to greet, and Ace found himself stumbling over names while people clapped him on the arm, telling him not to worry.

“You’ll get used to it eventually!” a cheerful man said as he introduced himself (for the third time) as Thatch. “Oyaji’s the only one who has never forgotten a single name.”

Thatch wound an arm around Ace’s shoulders, leaning into him as they walked to the meetings room.

“You should stay here. I don’t know what you had planned, but we could always do with a strong fighter and a new face.” Thatch smiled. “You know your manners too, that’s more than half of these idiots.”

At the word idiot, a few nearby crewmembers cheered merrily and Thatch laughed in return.

“They’re not really idiots,” he said and Ace rolled his eyes. Of course they weren’t. They belonged to a gang of feared pirates, if any of them had been idiots, it would have been stomped out of them quickly.

The meetings room was just as any other on the Moby Dick, wood panelled and cool. Chairs sat in an oblong, Whitebeard already seated and a few other men and women waiting patiently. Ace made to follow Thatch to a chair when he caught a familiar face and a wave that clearly indicated he should sit somewhere else.

“Looks like you’ve made good friends with Marco,” Thatch said, releasing Ace from his grip and pushing him in Marco’s direction. He took a seat by Jozu and next to a man in a kimono, leaving Ace to sit beside Marco.

“I need to talk to you in private after this,” Marco said quietly and Ace nodded, turning his attention to the people flooding into the room.

When everyone was seated – and Ace knew all the division commanders were here, plus a few extra members of the crew who would be navigating and plotting their exact routes.

“Akainu has stepped up his attacks and will know that we have the one power he’s been searching to eradicate for years. Ace is going to join us in our mission and we will do everything in our power to help him reach his goal,” Whitebeard began, voice low. It reminded Ace of the dragon, of someone so vast and ancient that their words didn’t need to be said loudly to be heard by all.

“Years ago, we journeyed to the ruined land of Ohara, where the Tree of Knowledge once stood. It was the birthplace for all powers and there is a legend that spoke of the tree’s return. Marco was the one to find it and we brought a sapling onto the boat.” Whitebeard paused, soft smile on his lips. “The sapling was the Tree’s last hope. It is all that’s left of the Tree and the legend spoke of rebirth if it was united with the mother of all trees.”

Ace leant forward, eager to hear more.

“The Tree of Eve resides on the archipelago of Sabaody. She will be able to nurture the Tree of Knowledge and allow it to be born into the world once more. Without the tree, the powers will die and so will the stability of the world. Akainu is determined to put all of the powers to his own use, but allowing the Tree to grow will give future generations advantage over him.” Whitebeard was still smiling and Ace felt hope well in his chest.

There would always be an Akainu, even after the man himself was long dead. There would always be someone who wanted to control all of the powers, but by restoring the Tree itself, everyone would be given a chance.

“We have an acquaintance on Sabaody who will watch over the tree. Planting the sapling will be our main goal, our second to distract Akainu.” Whitebeard’s lips tightened. “The world isn’t ready to topple Akainu yet, so leave him alive if you can. The day for change will come, but it’s not yet.”

His voice was commanding and everyone around the room nodded. Ace understood – Whitebeard wasn’t saying they’d never fight Akainu, but they had other things that were of higher priority. They had to provide for the future before they could defeat the enemy at present.

They ran through the logistics, other commanders inputting. Marco remained silent, as did Ace, and he watched the group, only moving when Whitebeard addressed him.

“Marco and Ace will be planting the sapling.” Ace’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He was to be entrusted with such an important goal? “The rest of us will help them to push past Akainu and they will be able to slip past without him knowing. If Akainu realises we have the sapling, he’ll tear the ocean apart to get it.”

Marco nodded and looked at Ace from the corner of his eye. Ace nodded too, the fire in him crackling in delight at the thought of finally being used.

They continued for another half hour or so, until Whitebeard was satisfied everyone knew the plan. He allowed everyone to leave, peering at Marco as the others moved past.

“You two will be under a lot of stress. Take care of Ace and let me know if there’s any problems.” He stood, footsteps echoed by the wheel of his IV drip.

“I’d like to talk to you somewhere a little more comfortable,” Marco said, standing and turning to Ace. He was wearing much the same as he had when imprisoned, except a lot cleaner and neater. A sash the same colour as his fire sat on his hips and Ace watched it sway as he moved across the room.

“There are a few platforms high up for look outs,” Marco continued and Ace snapped out of his stare. “You get a lovely view of the ocean.”

Marco hadn’t been lying, the view was spectacular. Ace had only ever seen the ocean from the island and while it had been beautiful, it hadn’t held a candle to what he was seeing now. The ocean stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction and Ace leant over the side of the viewing platform, wide grin on his face as the sea breeze welcomed him kindly.

“It’s beautiful,” he said and turned to Marco. His gaze was for Ace only and he smiled when caught, tapping the deck beside him for Ace to sit.

“I know you’ve heard about how the fruits were born and how a mythical bird was the one to distribute them across the world.” Ace nodded and Marco continued. “The power that bird held was the power of life – the firstborn helped bring life to its siblings.”

Marco drifted off, pushing himself up and crouching. The transformation took place instantly, blue fire alighting Marco’s body and changing him, just as it had changed his legs before. A bird stood serenely where Marco had once been, eyes unchanged and Whitebeard’s mark on its chest.

Ace understood instantly.

“You took on the power of life?” he asked, voice incredulous. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Marco’s power must feel like. He was life itself, the giver of everything.

“I did,” Marco said, beak moving awkwardly. “And it is why I will help you to plant the sapling.” 

The blue flames faded and Marco came to sit beside Ace again, bumping shoulders. Ace felt his shoulder grow warm and spikes of heat flow through his body, wanting more than just that simple touch.

Ace smothered the feeling quickly and efficiently. 

“People think fire is destructive and deadly, but do you know what happens after fire ravages a land?” Ace did, but he remained silent. “Life covers the land. The ash of the past provides for the new life, life more diverse and abundant than before. Fire isn’t some terrible burden, it is a great honour for us all.” 

Marco’s arm rested fully against Ace’s and he turned to Ace, eyes lowered.

“Akainu is after you because he thinks that you will burn him, that your fire will destroy the world he clings to.” Marco looked away and Ace wanted to pull his gaze back, bring Marco closer and wrap his fire around him. “You weren’t given your power for destruction. The phoenix inside of me told me of each of its siblings. Your fire wouldn’t pledge itself to anyone, especially not someone who was out to destroy the world.”

Marco smiled, the world lighting up inside of Ace as he caught Marco’s eye.

“I’ve known of you for a long time. I’ve known you would be the one to help us succeed and it could never have been anyone else.” Marco’s voice dipped, soft smile accompanying his words. “You’re more than what I’ve been told and your power, though. And I like you for you.”

They lapsed into silence, pressed together as they waited out the sunset, the ocean sky lighting up with thousands upon thousands of stars.

“I’ve barely heard of you,” Ace said eventually, tilting his head back to look past the sail and the ropes and to the sky above. “But I like you too.”

The brush of Marco’s fingers against his hand wasn’t imagined and Ace did the only thing he could. He entwined their fingers, his fire brushing over Marco gently. Purple flames licked their joined hands and Ace smiled, happier than he been in a long, long time.

**.**

Life at sea was remarkably easy to adjust to. While Ace struggled to remember all the correct knots and still stumbled when a particularly hefty wave crashed against the ship, he integrated quickly with the crew and always leapt to lend a hand, names memorised and everything. He enjoyed it, the work kept his mind occupied as they sailed the days away, inching closer and closer to Sabaody and Marineford, the stronghold Akainu perched upon, waiting for them to come in range.

Ace trained daily too, moving through training partners until Whitebeard called for Marco to train him exclusively. 

“Marco is the only one who won’t be hurt. You can train in all aspects,” Whitebeard had said, though Ace had seen a twinkling in the old man’s eye and had a suspicion he was well aware of Ace’s growing feelings.

They had done as Whitebeard had suggested and it was after one of these training sessions that Ace was found shirtless, sweat dripping from his chest as he doubled over, resting on his knees.

“I didn’t work you that hard,” Marco said, smirk on his face. Ace peered at him through sweaty hair, breath still hard to catch.

“You almost burnt me out,” Ace exaggerated, though his fire had been far from dying. In Marco’s presence, all it wanted to do was burn and show off, something that annoyed Ace to no end. Still, he supposed if he was in front of the power that had essentially made surviving possible, he’d probably want to show off a little.

“I couldn’t burn you out, even if I fought you for days.” Marco moved to the side, grimacing at the coating they’d put on the walls to stop them going up in flames. “Let’s go grab a drink.”

The canteen was quiet, a few members of the crew loitering about. Marco greeted a few and Ace waved, sitting down on a bench as Marco poured water from a jug on the table.

“You’re strong,” he said after a sip, a bead of water slipping over his chin. Ace watched its descent, rubbing his lips together before he registered what Marco had said.

“I’ve always had to be strong,” Ace replied, sipping at his water. It was true – he’d either been play fighting with Luffy or working the island to some extent. It had taken them years to recover their island properly and even when Ace was a teenager, they’d needed people to plough fields and plant and plant and plant. The work had made them all strong.

“Your will is strong too. Whatever Akainu wants to throw at us, he’ll find himself with a challenge.” Marco smiled and Ace swallowed thickly, aware of the tension between them. 

“This may seem…” Marco’s lips downturned as he struggled to find the right words. “Perhaps a bit forward.”

Ace looked at him, his attention focused on Marco’s deep voice and the look of hunger in his eyes. It hadn’t just been Ace feeling it, then.

“Do you want to use the shower in my quarters,” Marco said, voice lower than Ace had ever heard it. He felt Marco’s leg rest heavily against his beneath the table and slowly reached for his water, looking at Marco as he took slow sip, making sure to lick his lips after.

“You did get me pretty dirty,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head back. Marco wasn’t going to get him so easily, despite how willing Ace was.

“I assure you, you could be a lot dirtier,” Marco said, moving his leg away. Ace wanted to frown at the absence, but Marco wasn’t gone for long. His foot pressed against Ace’s thigh, free of its sandal. Marco kept a straight face as he moved his foot along the crease of Ace’s shorts, pausing just as he reached the crotch.

Toes pressed gently against Ace’s wakening hardness and he inhaled sharply, shifting forwards a little to increase the pressure. Marco looked down, linking his hands under his chin and smirking. He held all the cards and Ace didn’t care anymore. He was going to get what he wanted, games and ideas of chase thrown out of the window.

“We should move,” Marco said quietly, though he made no move to remove his foot. He rubbed the ball of his foot against Ace’s cock, smile widening as he curled his toes, pressing the fabric of Ace’s shorts against heated skin.

“Or we could stay here and finish what I’ve started. No one’s going to come over. We’re in deep discussion.” Marco punctuated his words with slow, long rubs, Ace’s head lowering with each stroke.

It had been a while since Ace had been with anyone sexually, and everything before now had always had a sense of urgency to it, in case they be caught. Now, there was a thrill to being caught, surrounded by the men who looked up to Marco with respect.

“What would they think of their noble commander,” Ace said, holding back a moan as Marco dug his toes in, twisting his ankle to draw circular patterns of heavenly friction. “Giving someone a footjob in the hall they all eat.”

While Ace’s tone was mock-disapproving, there was only humour and lust in his eyes. Marco tilted his head, biting the corner of his lip and humming to himself, as if in deep thought.

“They would cry for the entire night to know that I’m the one who got you,” Marco whispered across the table, rubbing harder against Ace. Ace felt his fire pool, heavy with his desire, wanting more and more and more.

“They might not know they want you, but everyone can see how handsome and powerful you are. But they’ll never know what you look like bent over flushed under my hand, or how you’ll come with my name on your lips. They’ll never know what it’s like to taste your sweat, to take you in my mouth and ruin you completely.” Marco smirked, taking Ace’s clenched hand from the table. His pressure lightened against Ace’s crotch and he knew Marco was going in for the kill now.

“They’ll never know what it’s like to have me either, to have my attention solely on them.” He brought Ace’s thumb to his mouth, tongue darting out to lick the entire length of the digit before engulfing it whole. He sucked, cheeks hollowed, and the pressure returned to Ace’s dick, the heat in his belly growing until Ace had to press his free knuckles against his mouth, Marco’s tongue and foot pushing him over the edge.

He came silently, thankful of the fact. Sweat beaded across his forehead and Marco released his thumb gently, kissing Ace’s knuckles before releasing his hand.

“A shower is unavoidable,” Marco muttered and Ace looked at him, wiping his forehead as his gaze dropped to his trousers. There was a wet mark, but it could pass as a sweat stain if anyone caught them between here and Marco’s room.

Ace shot up quickly, ignoring the look of the room’s other occupants at the sudden movement. Marco waved their worries off, slipping his fingers into Ace’s as they left. 

They stumbled into Marco’s room as one, Ace working to remove Marco’s shirt and Marco kissing his neck, trailing upwards. He paused, catching Ace’s eye before lowering his mouth and Ace wrapped his arm round Marco’s shoulder, pressing against him as if his life depended on it. He kissed him, tongue licking at Marco’s lips as he pulled back, pleased with the full blown pupils and desire he saw on Marco’s face.

“Shower,” Ace said, throwing Marco’s shirt to the floor and stepping out of his own soiled clothes. “Now.”

The shower was big enough for the two of them, but they’d have to be clever with their movements so as not to end up with an elbow to the dick. Ace turned the water on and rinsed himself free of sweat and come before Marco appeared, a small, beaded bottle in his grasp. The thought of lube had slipped Ace’s mind.

“You can fuck me,” Ace said, the words slipping freely between water droplets. “I’ve been waiting for a long time to ask you to.”

Marco stared at him for a moment before entering the shower, hair flattening as he moved against Ace, kissing him gently. A had ran down Ace’s back and he arched into the touch, breath hitching as Marco moved lower, running over his hole with a gentle touch.

“If it hurts, tell me,” Marco whispered into his ear, biting the lobe gently, pulling away as fire met his lips, sizzling out in the shower. Ace nodded, and spun around slowly, rubbing himself against Marco’s cock as he did so, grinning as he felt Marco stiffen.

“We should have done this ages ago,” Ace muttered, water beating gently against his skin as Marco entered him slowly, finger slick and filling. Ace groaned as Marco moved, ignoring the slight hiss of steam and the urge to laugh childishly at the thought of smoke rising from inside of him.

Marco slipped another finger inside, probing gently, stroking Ace and rubbing against a bundle of nerves. Ace’s legs almost gave out, the shower floor a little more slippery than he’d accounted for, but Marco caught him and rubbed the spot again, Ace calling out with a deep moan.

They took their time, Marco pressing water-laced kissed against Ace’s neck, rubbing his prostate torturously. Ace as ready and he moved an arm around Marco’s neck, pulling him for an odd-angled kiss.

“Fingers aren’t enough,” he said and Marco nodded wordlessly, reaching to coat himself. Ace stopped him, tipping the bottle’s contents into his own hand and Marco set it on the floor with wide eyes. 

Ace took Marco’s cock gently in his hand, running the lube over him gently, rubbing fingertips in circles with a grin. The water would wash most of it away, but Ace wanted to feel Marco, wanted to tell him that he was all his, and this would be but the first of many encounters.

Marco entered slowly, Ace guiding him and settling back against him, a soft sigh leaving him when Marco was in completely. He felt full and heavy; good.

“You can move,” he said, hoping his voice was firm and not as needy as he wanted it to be. Ace needed Marco to move, needed to feel the heat and pressure Marco could give him, needed Marco against him, needed Marco surrounding him completely.

And Marco delivered. He wrapped an arm around Ace’s chest and pressed light kisses against his shoulder blades as he moved his hips, slowly then rolling when he found the exact spot that made Ace weak at the knees.

Ace gripped Marco’s arm tightly, breath increasing as he felt himself nearing the edge. Marco had quickened behind him and moved to Ace’s ear, running a tongue against the shell.

“I’m close,” he said and Ace pulled him tighter, not letting Marco pull away. Marco came and rested his head on Ace’s shoulder, panting heavily. He continued to move inside Ace, but had slowed and instead lowered his supporting arm, joining his hand with Ace as he moved to touch Ace.

As Marco’s fingers close around his cock, Ace closed his eyes and leant back, shifting as Marco circled his balls gently, moving his hand up and down the length quickly. It was enough to send Ace over the edge and he came with hands pressed tight into Marco’s skin and a whimper on his lips.

The shower ran for a few more minutes, the pair cleaning each other gently, light kisses falling on lips.

“I don’t have any duties until this evening,” Marco said as he led Ace from the shower, drying him gently. “We could spend all afternoon in bed.”

Ace yawned, grabbing the towel and throwing it over Marco’s shoulders, drying him too.

“I could do with a nap,” Ace said and Marco smiled at him fondly.

“I didn’t say it had to be sexual,” Marco clarified and Ace wasted no more time climbing into Marco’s bed. It was piled with cushions and a thick cover, making for a comfortable sleep.

“You can stay here from now on,” Marco said as he slipped in, tucking himself against Ace’s side instantly, laying a head on his chest and kissing Ace’s sternum. “If you want to.”

Ace ran his fingers through Marco’s hair, sure that he’d heard the pounding of his heart at the question.

“Of course I want to,” he replied and smiled as he felt Marco’s lips move against his skin.

Forget the world for a few hours, forget even his fire. He had Marco, and Marco was all he needed.

**.**

The cry had sounded just before lunch and the crew of the Moby Dick shifted from carefree sailors to the ruthless pirates Ace had forgotten they were. He’d been with Thatch when the cry had come in, but Marco was at his side in seconds, nodding for Ace to follow him.

Their mission was about to begin.

Marco led him into the safety of the cabins first, heading to the very back. There were a row of storage rooms and Marco opened the one on the very end, revealing a healthy looking sapling. It was roughly the same size as Marco, though a lot thinner.

“This is the Tree of Knowledge?” Ace asked, running a hand over a leaf gently. His fire stirred inside of him and Ace smiled as the child called out to its reborn mother.

“Help me get it into this bag,” Marco said, presenting a long bag with long hooks on it. “I’ll be carrying it to Sabaody.”

Ace helped, delicate as he handled the tree. Marco was equally as gentle and they both knew it had little to do with how precious the cargo was and everything to do with their powers calling out.

“We need to get out on main deck. You can then hook me up and get on my back.” Marco moved to pick up the tree, lifting it with ease, despite its hefty weight.

“My division will be following us to meet Akainu dead on. The other divisions will split – half staying here and the other half hoping to tackle Akainu from other sides. The fifth division is coated too – they’ll attack from behind and block Akainu from coming after us.” Ace was aware of the plan, but the reminder was good. It kept them steady and he nodded, opening doors for Marco until they were out in daylight once more.

After setting their precious cargo on the ground, Marco shifted. Ace had seen him in his hybrid forms, but he grinned at the fully fledged bird that stood before him now. There was no way Akainu could win with a phoenix carrying the tree that had given birth to its powers.

Settling atop Marco was strange at first. His feathers were streamlined and perfect for flying, but not so great for clinging on. Ace managed though, gripping to the hooks he’d placed around Marco’s wings, their precious cargo ready for transportation.

They set off with the fleet, Whitebeard’s men cheering as Marco lapped them a few times. Ace waved down below, laughing with Marco’s joyous cries, silencing only when he saw what was waiting for them.

It looked as though part of the ocean had been entirely sliced in half by the government. Boats and makeshift platforms filled a great line and Ace’s fingers tightened in Marco’s feathers. There would be casualties, Marco’s nakama sacrificing themselves to plant a tree.

Oh but it wasn’t just a tree. It was the Tree of Knowledge, the only way they could protect themselves. Akainu wasn’t the first and he certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Whitebeard’s men fought viciously and without hesitation. The soldiers below fell easily, most untrained to face what they were throwing at them. Still, they had more men than Whitebeard and when Akainu entered the fray, the casualties began piling up on their side.

Ace watched as Marco swooped over the scene. They couldn’t cross until the fifth division had put up a blockade or else Akainu would be there to follow them.

It took ten minutes for Akainu to notice them and he wasted no time in sending huge, burning chunks of lava their way. They wouldn’t harm Marco, but the Tree was still just a tree and when a chunk came too close for comfort, Marco pushed them higher into clouds, blocking their view of everything. 

“It’s no use!” Marco shouted on the wind. “The fifth division haven’t come up yet. We need to hold Akainu off!”

Whitebeard was nowhere to be seen and Ace wondered if he’d joined the fifth division. It would make sense – the sole purpose of that division was to hold off Akainu from pursuing them. Whitebeard was the only one who would be able to do that and survive.

“Take me down,” Ace said, voice firm. The dragon had warned him of Akainu and he could push him back long enough for the fifth division to surface.

“Be careful,” Marco shouted, not once questioning Aces judgement. He believed in Ace and they sped towards the ground, Ace shooting fire at Akainu as he jumped down, distracting the hulking man long enough for Marco to get out of direct range.

“So you’re the fire brat I’ve been looking forward to killing,” Akainu growled, eyes hard as iron. “You use your powers for filth and have no concept of justice. I’ll be the one to wipe you from this planet.”

Akainu’s attacks came fast and heavy. Ace shot round of fire after fire, but Akainu was as persistent as a dog with a bone and he landed a hit, magma covering Ace’s chest squarely, Akainu’s triumphant face practically glowing despite the bloodshed around them.

The magma hit him hard and Ace’s breath left him, panic filling his body as his fire failed him. He could smell his skin burning, could feel his body splitting as the magma tore through him and then… 

Ace remembered a dragon, giant eye staring at him, mocking him. It shifted in its pool and Ace mimicked its shift where he sat, no older than 8 or so.

“Why do you swim in that?” he had asked and the dragon had smiled, all teeth and no joy.

“Because fire cannot stop everything and sometimes you need to burn to save yourself.” Ace hadn’t understood and he’d said as much, but the dragon had simply answered by slipping underneath the molten lava, its laugh echoing long after the air bubbles had vanished from the surface of the pool.

It made sense now, though, and Ace took a deep breath, letting the magma burn through him, hotter than any fire he had ever commanded. He felt his power twist in his stomach and Ace wasn’t tearing apart anymore. The heat pulled at him, soothing his pain and Ace smiled, fire blazing as he moved through the stream of magma, intangible to its destruction.

The dragon had been preparing long before Akainu had.

Ace returned to himself slowly, white hot fire cooling until orange surrounded him with gentle warmth. Akainu stared at him as if he were some demon, though his shock didn’t last long. He pulled his fist back again, lava spurting angrily from his fist, but it was too late. Ace could survive anything Akainu threw his way and he ran forwards unafraid, white fire covering him once more, and again and again until Akainu was breathing heavily, unaccustomed to combat.

“They’re here,” Marco called from above, the tree lowering to the ground as Marco swooped down. “We have to leave - now.”

There was no one to stop them. Whitebeard’s men had everyone engaged and the ones that did try to stop Ace from jumping onto Marco’s back and speeding away were soon distracted. Akainu shot lava after them, but it was nothing for the gift of life and the fire Ace had inherited. There was an entire fleet between them and Akainu now, they’d reach Sabaody before Akainu could know where they were headed.

They made it to Sabaody just as the sun was setting. Marco landed on the ground slowly, making sure that the Tree of Knowledge landed first, and the pair took to each side protectively, exhausted from their journey and battles.

“If you have the strength, we can bury her now.” A man with long, silver hair emerged from the bar nearby and Marco smiled at him, Ace’s worry put to rest.

“Rayleigh,” Marco said and Rayleigh nodded to them, eyes settling curiously on Ace.

“There is a clearing right before the Tree of Eve, as if she’s expecting this one. They won’t compete for anything and the government can’t touch the Tree in there for fear of destroying Eve. They’ll both be safe.” Rayleigh led them through a strange forest, trees twisted and impossibly tall. This was an old forest, Ace knew, perhaps the oldest in the world and untouched.

The clearing Rayleigh had spoken of was shrouded in eerie light. The ground was soft, ready for the tree and Rayleigh set to work digging a hole with the spade he’d brought. It was a shallow hole, but perfect for this tree, and they unloaded their bag carefully, setting her down gently.

“We’ll see you when you’re a little older. Your mother will protect you until you can stand alone,” Marco said, lowering his head to kiss the thin trunk.

The tree’s branches swayed in the breeze and Ace closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. Marco’s hand found his and he smiled. They’d done it. Whatever happened to them, whether they won against Akainu or failed, the future would always have its chance.

**.**

The celebrations aboard the Moby Dick had grown quiet and Ace looked down from the lookout post, half-tangled in Marco’s limbs.

“I thought we were sleeping,” Marco mumbled, eyes narrow as he woke from his doze. Ace scanned the scene below, glad to see that Whitebeard had been taken inside to sleep. He’d undergone a lot of strain and Ace would never forgive himself if Whitebeard grew sick because of their actions.

“We were, but now we’re not,” Ace replied simply, smiling down at the few crewmembers who were asleep. By the looks of it, they were telling ghost stories to each other, the feared members of Whitebeard’s crew jumping in fright at choice moments.

“You should join us permanently,” Marco said, suddenly and voice clear of sleep. Ace turned to him in surprise. The night was still and Marco’s voice only a murmur, but the words echoed in Ace’s mind as if they’d been shouted.

“Oyaji agrees,” Marco added quickly. “It’s not an entirely selfish want for you to join.” 

Could Ace really do it? Could he leave his island behind, leave everything he’d ever known and leave his mother? 

“If I come with you, will I be free?” Ace asked, very aware that Akainu was still out there, as well as hundreds of others willing to kill him for his power. He’d never be safe back on Baterilla and he could never end up like the dragon, stuck in a mountain, unable to escape. 

“An entire ocean waits for you,” Marco replied and Ace propped himself up, staring down at Marco with a smile.

“I’ll speak to Oyaji tomorrow,” he mumbled, moving down to kiss Marco softly, pulling back with a smile. Marco hummed to himself, closing his eyes happily, wrapping an arm around Ace tightly.

Ace lay his head down on Marco’s belly, smiling for the entire sky to see. There was just one last thing he needed to do.

**.**

The wind was strong and Rouge wiped her brow. She was returning from a night vigil on a patient and was bone tired. The child had made it through the night and she’d be able to sleep easily when she returned home, or at least as easily as she could.

Rouge wasn’t the type to startle easily, years of medical practice backing her up. Still, she paused as she entered her home, staring at the two figures before her, heart hammering in her chest. She smiled widely, tears filling her eyes and spilling over her cheeks.

Running forward to take Ace in her arms, Rouge couldn’t help but thank the huge creature Roger had introduced her to so many years ago. She buried her head against Ace’s neck, the fear that she’d lost him finally abating.

“You don’t have to say it,” she whispered, well aware of what Ace had come back to say. “Just remember that I love you, and a letter from time to time won’t kill you.”

And Rouge really didn’t need Ace to say for her to know he was planning to sail out to sea. He was more like his father than he’d ever know and Rouge smiled as she let go of Ace, turning to the man beside him. He was a man of the sea through and through and she knew that mark on his chest. Ace couldn’t have found a better home than with them.

“Whitebeard’s crew then,” she said, smiling. “Look after my son. He has people here who would tear an ocean apart to protect him.”

The man’s face was serious as he spoke and Rouge’s heart stilled its worry.

“Oyaji would do the same, and you have my word that Ace will be loved.” The man said and Rouge knew there was nothing else to say on the matter.

There was, however, another issue to bring to attention and she held back a laugh as she set the kettle to boil.

“I’m not sure if Luffy will let you go so easily. He’ll be demanding a feast,” she said and Ace’s face dropped, panic setting in as he began packing in earnest.

Rouge shot a look in Ace’s companion’s direction. Luffy would be here soon, as always, and Ace owed them a little for putting them through so much worry.

“I didn’t catch your name,” she said softly, fetching the kettle and pouring tea for them.

“I’m Marco,” he said, wiggling his fingers and letting blue flames catch the edge of his hand. Rouge knew of him; Roger had told her all about Whitebeard and of the man who held the power of life itself.

“Remind my son to write every now and then,” she said, and Marco nodded, bowing his head in respect.

Ace would always be loved.

**.**


End file.
